1. Field of the Invention
A chain tension maintenance means is provided to maintain the tension of the paddle and chain structure of an elevator as used on an elevating scraper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optional device on earth moving scrapers is an elevator that assists in loading the bowl or load carrying portion of an earth moving scraper. The elevator is usually comprised of a pair of substantial chains driven by sprocketed axles. A series of paddles are carried by the chain pair transversely thereto to make a unified structure for loading the scraper.
Elevator chains of elevating scrapers tend to stretch and wear under normal operation. Currently only complicated and time consuming adjustment means are available. Typical adjustment procedure would require the use of hydraulic cylinders intergral with the elevator frame to maintain tension. Alternative procedures may require hydraulic jacks to tension the chain while idler sprocket bolted connections are repositioned. As the chains on each side of the elevator may wear or stretch at different rates it is occasionally necessary to remove or add links to allow the range of a tensioning idler to accommodate the chain. Most contempory procedures can be improved upon through cost reduction, decreased complexity or ease of adjustment.